


Your Sun

by 206LazyBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Female Bodied Reader, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean he does have 2 of them, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader has a vagina, Reader's pronouns aren't stated, Strap-Ons, Sub Sans, Vaginal Fingering, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones
Summary: Scratch is the center of your Universe, you love him with all your Heart and Soul. You love to make him fall apart under your hands.





	Your Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessedUpEssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/gifts).



> I took a couple drabble requests for some friends, and Essy decided she wanted a reader fucking up her boy Scratch (Swapfell!Sans). What was meant to be a quick drabble turned into 3.6K words and 8 pages. Whoops.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess? Hahahaha

You love this skeleton so much, and you know you wouldn’t be looming over him if he didn’t love you too. His life before now was rough, leading him to have to puff up his feathers and act huge and tough to survive. Letting someone else have control? Exposing that tender underbelly? That was suicide. So his willingness to finally allow you to have the control, said more than his stammered words ever could.

He's so gorgeous, pale bones on full display, like the work of art he is. The freckles that dot fragile ivory reminds you of stars, which is fitting because he is your Sun. Your Universe. Your Everything.

The purple of his magic rapidly became your favorite color after you met. It reminds you of the color of royalty in medieval times. Or flowers on a summer day.

Right now, his joints are flushed with it, accentuating his body perfectly. It filled the cavity between his ribs and pelvic inlet at your request- placing kisses on his little tummy and kneading the magical flesh of his hips until he squirmed is a favorite intimate activity.

“H-hurry up!”

You’re brought back to Earth by the flustered squeak of your lover and a smug smile quirks up the corners of your mouth. You look up from where you had been marveling the soft curves and sturdy abdominal muscles his pseudo-flesh creates to meet his gaze. You lean in to pepper his flushed face with soft kisses. “But, Kitten, I just wanted to admire the most perfect piece of art I’ve ever seen.”

He sputters and pushes your head away to cover his glowing face with his hands and scream into his palms. He twists back and forth, legs flailing and heels striking the bed as if unsure what to do with them before they hook over your hips. His thin ankles cross behind you and his femurs squeeze you tightly as he works through his emotions.

You hum, pleased, and kiss the crown of his skull, waiting patiently for him to work through it so you can properly continue. Once he’s quiet and still, hands still over his face, you trail your hands down his sides to grasp his hips, rubbing circles in his false flesh with your thumbs. Patience. Not yet.

When he lowers his hands again, signifying his emotions have calmed, you press a kiss to his mouth. He returns the kiss, soft and sweet, nearly chaste. When you draw back, you press your forehead to his and a hand moves from his hip to his belly. “I love you,” you sigh, your voice nearly a whisper.

“I-I love you too.” He’s still a bit squeaky, but he usually is when it came to talks of love and intimacy.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," you promise, brushing your thumb over the edge of where his magic met pelvic bone. 

“Th-then get on with it! Before I change my mind!” He folds his arms across his chest and looks away, face as purple as a plum. You both know he didn’t mean that.

“Your wish is my command, Kitten.” Ignoring his spluttering, your hand descends down his body so you can circle his clit with the pad of your thumb. His hitching breath is the beginning notes of your favorite song: A Symphony of His Joy and Pleasure. You know all the right strings to pluck to make him sing, and it was about time to play your favorite instrument. 

You lean down and your tongue trails up the sensitive plane of his sternum, making his bones rattle together as he shivers. His phalanges tangle in your hair as he seeks to hold you there. You trust him to know your limits even when distracted, so you allow it.

Dipping your tongue between his clavicle and the rib below it, you curl it around the collar bone and slowly close your mouth over it. He keens, voice pitching high as his back arches to push his chest into your face. His claws lightly scrape against your scalp without breaking skin as his fingers flex.

Humming, your thumb leaves his clit so you can slip your fingers through his folds, gathering some of the slick there. He wasn’t wet enough yet, you weren’t going to dip so much as a finger into him unless he was soaked. You weren’t going to risk hurting him; you took care of what you loved.

Fingers lubricated, they slide back up to rub his clit with your middle and ring fingers. You mouth sucks and nips at the collar bone trapped in it, tongue tracing over any and all imperfections, old wounds that helped to shape him into the skeleton you love today.

He moans, a soft beautiful sound, hips rolling into your practiced fingers. His face is lit up with a light purple glow, making his face look like a miniature galaxy. You release his clavicle to press your cheek to his, mouth next to his skull. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Scratch…” you murmur, tone revenant.

His face presses into your shoulder to scream against it in open embarrassment, legs tightening around your waist and digging into that meaty bit above your hip bones. “No!” His voice is too high and squeaky for him to be totally offended, so you rub your cheek against him in a nuzzle, letting him hide.

“You’re so beautiful and strong. I’m so lucky,” you croon, reveling in the way it made him screech a slight pitch higher. 

His hands release your hair to loop around your neck, claws scratching lightly at the bare skin of your back. He buries his face between his humerus and the crook of your neck, not wanting you to see his embarrassed expression. “No! No! Nonononono!”

You press kisses to his skull, fingers pressing harder into his clit and cutting off his squawking with a long moan. He relaxes against the soft sheets below him again and his face is twisted in a pout. You press a kiss to his mouth, fingers dipping down to tease his entrance. “Mmm, color?” You want to remind him your Color System exists. You want to be sure he’s in the right mindset and prepared for when you fuck him into the mattress. 

He huffs an exasperated sounding, “green.” His claws drag nervously against your shoulders as he shifts to grip them. He’s not used to submitting to you entirely yet. He’s only done so one other time. That wasn’t to say you haven’t pegged him before, but usually you were under him and let him have most of the control. This was only the second time he’s surrendered control. “G-get on with it,” he snips in a shaky tone, flustered and reluctant to give up his control completely.

“I’m getting there. Gotta take care of you properly.” You slide down his body and he releases your shoulders to dig his claws into the pillow under his head.

Kissing your way down his body, you gently untangle his legs from around you and sling them over your shoulders instead. He takes a shuddering breath as you kiss the inside of one femur, and then the other. Your tongue finds his slit and licks up through the folds of his cunt, pressing heavily against his clit. 

He tastes like heaven in your mouth, his magic tingles on your tongue. He’s by far one of your favorite desserts and you could eat him out for hours.

He writhes and digs his heels into your back, whimpering. He’s so sensitive, not that he was willing to admit it. You love making him fall apart with your mouth alone, but that was not on tonight’s agenda.

With a smug smile, you close your lips over the bundle of nerves and gives them a suck. His squeaky “fuck!” is the perfect reward for his pleasure. Gently, your middle finger sinks into him, his walls fluttering and clenching around it. He’s so tight and hot, his arousal making the slide easy and noisey. 

Alternating between sucking his clit and circling it with the tip of your tongue, you thrust your finger slowly until he relaxes around you. Only after he stops clenching so hard do you slide in a second finger. His low moan and rocking of his hips into your mouth is all the encouragement you need to keep going.

You thrust and scissor your fingers until he relaxes enough for 3 fingers, and eventually 4. He’s blabbering, close by the time he’s stretched enough, and you decide to grant him mercy. An orgasm will definitely make this next part easier on him. He’ll be a little more lubricated and relaxed, making taking the dildo less hard on him. With a strong suck on the clit, and a firm thrust of your fingers, he’s cumming with a scream of your name, walls clamping down on your fingers to keep them inside.

You lift your head and watch him as he comes apart, clicking his wetness from your lips. He’s so gorgeous, face scrunched in ecstacy and eyes squeezed closed. His mouth is parted, putting his sharp teeth and purple tongue on display, face like a dusk sky. His bones rattle together violently under the force of his pleasure, like bamboo wind chimes.

It takes a good 30 seconds for his body to go limp, his pussy relaxing enough for your fingers to slip free. While he lays there and simply breathes in the afterglow, you reach over him to get the bottle of warming lube from the bedside table, and he allows his legs to slip from your shoulders to land heavily on the bed. Squirting some into your hands, you close the bottle and drop it on the bed to rub your hands together to activate the warming quality of it. 

Practiced hands stroke the dildo attached to your strapon’s harness, slicking it up well. It was on the larger side, and you didn’t want to hurt him. Stretch him out and maybe give him that pleasant burn of being stuffed, but not cause any actual harm.

This was a new toy. He hadn’t seen this one yet, and you had surprised him with it this evening when he had shyly expressed an interest in you topping. 

You had tested it out on yourself when it arrived in the mail last week. You wanted to be sure it was going to be okay. It had to be comfortable for your sweet little kitten. You didn’t want to use something as uncomfortable as your first dildo had been. All hard plastic and so fake feeling. It did the job, sure, but it wasn’t the most comfortable.

This one was galaxy patterned, and you had jokingly named it Orion. Scratch had smacked you with a pillow for that one, and it was worth it. It had a soft, easy to clean outside, a gentle silicon, while in the middle was firm. It was fairly close to how a real dick felt, and that’s what you were going for. Sorta. The little ridges in the silicon meant to stimulate his walls weren’t exactly like an average dick, but they worked well.

“Color?” You ask, sliding your hand up and down your artificial cock slowly.

He blinks at you, relaxed, absently hooking a leg around your waist to rub his heel against the small of your back. “G-green.”

“Mmm, good. Ready for the main event?” You rub the underside of the dildo against his folds with a roll of your hips, wrenching a moan from him.

“Y-yes! Put it in already!” His other leg comes up to hook around you, ankles crossing at your back again.

“What do you say?” You prompt, sliding your hand from his knee up his femur to hold his hip, other hand holding the base of the cock.

“P-please.” He fixes you with a pouty glare, face glowing bright enough to rival a lamp.

“That’s my good Kitten,” you praise, lining the head of the dildo up with his entrance and sliding in as he opens his mouth, turning his sass into a loud moan. His hands abandon the pillow to scramble at you until he can loop his arms around your neck and cling desperately. You gently murmur praise and encouragement as you sink into him slowly, spreading him wide around the shaft.

A couple inches in, you draw back, sliding out and making him whine in protest, only for you to sink back in. Your thrusts are slow and gentle, pushing in a little further with each one as you watch his face attentively. You wanted to help his body adjust and accept the large dick you were putting into it as painlessly as you could. 

It took a couple minutes to bottom out, and when you do, you go still, watching him like a hawk. He tightens his grip on you and breathes slowly for a few seconds before you gently prompt, “color?”

A deep breath, “green,” a slow exhale. “M-move already!” He squirms about on the dildo impaling him. 

You put more pressure on his hip, holding him down. “At my pace,” you remind him, waiting for him to still before you move. You roll your hips, keeping the strokes slow and deep, hilting every time. 

His claws dig into your skin and he moans, “oh! I-it’s big!”

“Mm-hmm. Bigger than the last one. How does it feel? How do you feel? Talk to me, Kitten.” You place a hand on his belly, feeling the magic bulge from the cock inside him. You sure as hell like how that feels under your hand and his low moan lets you know he does too.

“G-good. So full. Ah-” His body rocks in time with yours, taking everything you’re offering. His eyes close and his brows furrow, teeth clenched as he tries to keep quiet.

“Uh-uh,” you scold gently, pressing on his belly a little to wrench a moan from him. “Let me hear you, Kitten.”

He makes a high-pitched whine of protest, but his teeth part obediently, allowing you to hear all his moans and whimpers of your name. 

Pleased, you press kisses to the bones that act as eyelids. “That’s it… Let me hear your sweet music. I want to know how you feel. I want to know what you want.”

“F-faster! H-harder! Please!” He wails, opening his eyes to look at you with hazy eyelights. 

“How can I say no to that?” You press a kiss to his throat and he tilts his head back to trustingly, and submissively, bare it to you. You scrape your teeth against the vertebrae and roll your hips harder with a tiny bit more speed. You don’t want to do too much at once and risk over doing it. “Color?”

“Green!!” His back arches, nearly bowing in half at an angle that looks almost painful. There. That tone right there is your favorite. The sound of him losing himself to everything you can give him and simply taking the pleasure as it comes.

“Good Kitten.” You croon, licking over the fragile bone your teeth had dragged over. You brush the tip of your nose against his jaw. He was so lovely.

Slowly, you allow your pace to pick up, and the thrusts get harder, watching for cues for when he was ready, or it might be too much. His moans were raising in pitch and volume, and his claws were leaving welts on your back. He was getting close, then. 

“You gonna cum?” You ask, pressing your foreheads together.

“Y-yes! Oh stars! Please let me cum!” He pleads, sounding desperate.

Your hand moves from his stomach to his clit, rubbing in circles in times with your thrusts. “Cum for me, Scratch.”

You draw back enough to see him as he does, hips stilling.

Seeing him fall apart is a wonder. Sure, he came earlier, but it was nothing compared to watching him _really_ cum. It was like comparing a drizzle to a thunderstorm. While similar, one is a more powerful force of nature and nicer to watch and listen to.

His spine bows upwards towards you, soul shining brightly behind his ribs. Sharp teeth parted in a silent scream, voice swallowed by his ecstacy. His eyes are squeezed closed under perfect brow bones that are furrowed. The flush on his bones make the freckles look like having a mini piece of space and eternity spread below you. Those fragile bones you love so much are so tense they don’t even rattle until he starts to settle into the gentler part of his orgasm, body slowly relaxing. 

When his back returns to the mattress, you pull your hand from his clit and examine the purple slick covering your fingers. With a hum, you lick it off, sucking your fingers clean and gently sliding out of him. The display, and his taste makes your own cunt clench, but you ignore it. He was more important right now. 

You had practiced putting the harness on and taking it off so removing it is quick and skillful for situations like this, so it’s off in less than 20 seconds. You set your strapon on top of the side table to be cleaned later and smooth a hand over your lover’s skull. “Scratch?” Your voice is soft and gentle.

His eyes slowly open, the lights shaped like fuzzy hearts. “Mmm?” He sounds as tired and lax as he looks, but at least he’s responding. He leans into your hand when you cup his cheek, a quiet purr kicking up in his chest.

“You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” Pressing kisses all over his face, your free hand pets and caresses him all over in gentle assurance. Brushing over his ribs, sternum, hips and stomach, then back up to slide down his arm to hold his hand. “Color?”

“Nnghh… green.” His eyes close again.

“Don’t sleep, yet. Bath first,” you remind him gently, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles. 

He groans in complaint, but opens his eyes, fuzzy eyelights focusing on your face. The hand not holding yours absently brushes up and down the arm who’s hand is cupping his cheek. He grumbles under his breath when you pull back, but allows you to coax him into sitting up, his hand refusing to release yours.

He sits at the edge of the bed, blinking slowly in tired confusion. You tug him to his feet, and in helping him stand, you realize quickly he wasn’t going to be able to make it to the bathroom. His legs are shaking badly, and his cunt was too sensitive to dispel yet. You release his hand, much to his protest, to slip one arm under his knees, the other behind his back, and scoop him up bridal style. He instantly clings, arms locking around your neck, and you head for the bathroom, barefeet silent on the carpet. 

He sits in your lap as you perch on the edge of the tub and fill it with warm water and that special soap that was supposed to be good for his bones. He’s leaning heavily against you, eyes closed, head tucked under your chin and a soft purr rattling his bones. You’ve fucked him into complete contentment, it seems, and you can’t help but feel pride for doing so. 

Absently, you keep his head tucked close with a hand to the back of his skull while the other pets his spine while you both wait for the tub to fill. He’s more relaxed than you’ve ever seen him, and you soak in the calm moment. He’s usually unable to hold still- constantly on the go, this calmness is nice.

Stepping into the tub when it’s done and you’ve shut off the water, you lean back and let his spine rest against your chest. You made sure the water is nice and warm; just the way he likes it. He instantly goes boneless against you with a deep sigh, completely at ease.

A soft cloth is soaped and ran over his bones, cleaning all shed magic from them. You’re thorough, knowing he’ll be upset if he’s not clean when he comes out of this sub mindset- you’re hesitant to call it subspace. You pet him a lot as you go, murmuring to him, praising him, and he’s completely relaxed and complacent as you work, limp and easy to maneuver around. You’re sure to get into every nook and cranny, no bone is left untouched, no millimeter of his ecto forgotten. You take extra care around his pelvis and pussy, mindful of how oversensitive he is.

Only after he’s cleaned do you wipe down yourself. You’re not as careful, but you’re still as diligent, knowing he’d get upset with you when he’s feeling like himself. Once you’ve cleaned up, you use the removable shower head to rinse you both off, letting not a single soap sud or spec of dirt remain.

After you’re both clean, you help him out of the tub and support his weight as you dry him off in the softest towel you own. You use the towel hastily on yourself and toss it into the hamper by the bathroom door. Grabbing another one of his ultrasoft towels, you burrito him in it and carry him back to the bedroom in a bridal carry again. Gently, you dress him in his favorite pajamas; the silk ones that he has expressed felt like heaven on his bones. Comfort is the most important thing right now. 

The whole time you’re dressing him, he purrs and nuzzles at you, and your very Soul is warm with how much you love this skeleton. 

You press a kiss between his eyes, “I love you, Scratch.”

“Nn, love you too,” he sighs, bumping the underside of your jaw with his head. 

You definitely don’t regret asking this dork to be your datemate.


End file.
